Secret Love (Remake)
by Huang Xiaoming
Summary: Buat Tao yang selalu ceria. Kris adalah cowok pinter yang lebih mirip patung daripada manusia.S ementara buat Kris yang serius mengahadapi segalanya, Tao adalah namja tengil. Ucapan, sikap, dan tingkah Tao membuat Kris hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Bagaimana jadinya Tao dan Kris yang saling bertolak belakang malah dipaksa kerja bareng oleh Kepala Sekolah/TaoRis or TaoHun


Secret Love (Remake) Chapter 1 By Huang Xiaoming

WARNING : Ini FF TaoRis/TaoHun yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan ff Xiao. TYPO bertebaran

Author Note : FF ini remake dari novel Secret Love karya Rosi L. Simamora. Terdapat penambahan dan pengurangan kata untuk menyusuaikan cerita.

Summary : Buat Tao yang selalu ceria. Kris adalah cowok pinter yang lebih mirip patung daripada manusia. Ekpresinya selalu datar dalam situasi? Sementara buat Kris yang serius mengahadapi segalanya, Tao adalah namja tengil. Ucapan, sikap, dan tingkah Tao membuat Kris hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Bagaimana jadinya Tao dan Kris yang saling bertolak belakang malah dipaksa kerja bareng oleh kepala sekolah?

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Author POV

"Kris itu yang mana sih?" Seru Huang ZiTao untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajah Tao terlihat jengkel, apalagi pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia ucapkan hanya disahuti dengan tawa penuh arti dari kedua temannya.

'Sial' gerutu Tao dalam hati. Ini nihh susahnya kalau bergaul dengan dua orang aneh ini. Lay dan Baekhyun selalu tertawa misterius tanpa alasan, membuat Tao jengkel setengah mati menebak-nebak apa arti tawa kedua sahabatnya itu. Bisa saja tawa itu karena Kris itu cowok yang ber-BB ( kalau ini bener, Tao benar-benar tobat ), atau mungkin pria itu Ber-BJ, alias bau jempol (idem-tobat), atau mungkin pria bernama Kris itu tidak memiliki masalah bau-bauan tapi soknya selangit, jadi mendingat Tao gak usah naik kelas sekalian daripada mesti memohon-mohon ditularin pinternya barang secuil… atau mungkin Kris itu jeleknya minta ampun terus ngedeketin Tao siang-malam karena naksir setengah mati… hhh, tiba-tiba saja Tao merinding memikirkannya.

Itulah susahnya jadi murid yang tidak pinter-pinter amat masuk kedalam sekolah yang motonya "jadi murid harus pinter" ini. Nilai jelek sedikit langsung kena penalti, mesti ikut bimbingan belajar dari kakak kelas bahasa kerennya program belajar-mengajar-itu lho, program yang kakak kelas yang pinter harus ngajarin adek kelasnya rada bego untuk belajar bareng sepulang sekolah. Ribet. Dan sekarang Tao hanya bisa melihat kedua temannya itu sembari mengelus dada, nunggu BaekLay itu selesai ketawa.

"Enak yaah bisa ngetawain aku" Sindir Tao beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mianhae Tao-ie" Ujar Byun Baekhyun disela-sela tawanya. "Kasian banget sihh kamu panda. Udah mempermalukan diri di teater sekolah, terus ditambah sekarang nilaimu merah semua, diputusin cowok, eh dapet mentor yang… amit-amit" Tangan Baekhyun yang dikepal bergantian ngetuk-ngetuk bingkai papan pengumuman.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya. "Eits! Siapa yang bilang aku diputusin? Tao yang mutusin, Baekhyun hyung jangan menyebar gossip yang tidak-tidak. Lagian Xiao Mei gege itu pervert! Baekhyun hyung belum menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Memang Kris itu memiliki sifat segawat itu ya?" Tanya Tao mulai waswas.

"Gawat wat! Tapi BabyTao tenang aja, ada Lay kok. Lay pernah suka sama namja itu, jadi kalau Tao baby mau nanya sesuatu tentang namja itu Tanya saja sama Lay jangan sama aku"

"Hah? Jinja? Kirain Lay gege Cuma bisa naksir Kim Joon Myeon si namja baik hati yang duitnya banyak dan senyumnya bisa bikin iman rontok itu? Kok Tao gak tau sihh hyung" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya seraya memandang Lay yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti tertawa dan malah melongo kayak kulkas yang pintunya dibiarin nganga lebar.

Tanpa mengubris ucapan Tao, Lay langsung protes. "Aishh Baekhyun kok kamu gitu sih? Bohong, Tao-ie, aku nggak pernah suka sama pria bernama Kris itu"

"Pernah, hayo! Nggak ngaku lagi" Ledek Baekhyun sambil tersenyum misterius. "Dia pernah suka namja itu BabyTao. Bukan cuman suka tapi cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, gitu judulnya. Sayangnya pas pandangan kedua cintanya langsung beku kena sengat tatapan gunung es" Baekhyun tertawa usil. Tangannya dengan semangat mendorong-dorong bahy Lay yang merona seketika, Lay tidak percata rahasianya tiba-tiba saja dibocorin dengan santainya dan tanpa perasaan bersalah dengan pria bereyeliner tipis ini.

"Aisshh Byun Baekhyun"

"Jadi Lay gege sama Baekhyun hyung mulai main rahasia-rahasian yah dibelakang Tao?"

Ucap Lay dan Tao bersamaan. Tapi Baekhyun malah tersenyum gak jelas sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan kedua sahabatanya itu. Tao dan Lay saling bertatapan, setelah itu mengangkat bahunya. Nyebelin banget sihh -_-

"BAEKHYUN" Bentak Tao dan Lay bersamaan.

"Tenang,tenang, selalu ada alasan dibalik tindakan aku," Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya, dengan sorot mata terpancar jelas terlihat senang dipandanginya kedua sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas sedang kesal. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memasang wajah sok serius. "Pertama, Zhang Yixing, rahasia cintamu itu sudah lewat tiga bulan umurnya. Artinya itu udah basi, udah boleh dibocorin" Diangkatnya tangan kanannya saat merasakan Lay mau protes. " Dan Babypanda sayang, kami bukan main rahasia kok. Seperti yang tadi aku bilang, Lay itu naksirnya Cuma itungan detik doang, abis itu dia nyesel, jadi itu nggak bisa dibilang rahasia"

"Tao nggak ngerti hyung"

"Lay aku boleh cerita nggak?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Ngapain nanya? Ceritain aja semuanya sekalian, dasar ember bocor! Panci karatan! Cobek bebek!" Gerutu Lay kesal. Gerutuan jengkel Lay emang bukan panjang dan lebar, tapi juga aneh-aneh. Dia duduk lemas di bibir bak tanaman, sama sekali nggak peduli celana panjangnya bakalan cemong-cemong. Disanggahnya wajanya yang ditekuk selusin dengan kedua tanganya.

"Bayangin cerita aku pake teknik slow-motion, Tao-ie, soalnya kejadiannya bener-bener sekejapan doang. Hampir nggak ada cerita sebenarnya,"Ujar Baekhyun cuek.

"Ya,ya, gampang. Baekhyun hyung cerita aja, sebelum Lay hyung ngamuk-ngamuk murka terus kita dikutuk jadi batu buat ulekan" Desak Tao penuh semangat, rasa penasarannya buat mata pandanya berbinar-binar. Tao dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Lay yang tengah memerah karena malu dan menahan marah sekaligus.

"Kamu inget waktu Tao-ie mentasin teater sekolah Romeo dan Juliet di GKJ?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya, sembari tersenyum pahit. Gimana nggak inget coba? Tao dipilih jadi Juliet karena pemain sesungguhnya terserang cacar seminggu sebelum hari H, eh, ditengah-tengah adegan Tao malah lupa dialognya. Untung saja lawan mainnya sudah berpengalaman.

"Nah, sebelum masuk kedalam teater, aku sama Lay berpapasan dengan namja itu"

"Matanya bagus banget" Tiba-tiba saja Lay memotong ucapan Baekhyun, wajahnya udah gak kesel, matanya terlihat banget kalau pria cantik itu tengah membayangkan wajah pria yang ditemuinya itu.

Tao memandang temannya itu dengan wajah takjub. "Eh, Lay gege baik-baik aja kan?" Tanya Tao pelan. Tapi Lay sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Tao.

Tao berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Separah itu hyung?" Tanyanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Lay . Bukannya apa-apa, baru kali ini Lay gege terlihat seperti ini terhadap cowok. Lay yang pemalu, yang harus didorong dulu baru mau mengungkapan perasaanya sebenarnya.

"Separah itu kah, padahal matanya gak bagus-bagus amat, asal Tao tau saja" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

Kontan Tao dan Lay tertawa bersamaan, yang ini juga nggak terlalu jelas sebabnya mengapa Tao dan Lay tertawa.

"Terserah. Selera Baekhyun benar-benar parah. Matanya bagus, percaya dehh. Tao mesti lihat sendiri" Omel Lay.

"Wihh, Lay gege sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta?" Tao langsung semangat. "Terus, terus?" Tanya Tao agak penasaran.

"Nahh Lay langsung aja ingin kenalan. "Kita duduknya bisa disamping namja itu Baekhyun-ah?' begitulah yang dikatakan matanya. Yah, gitu deh, belum pernah pacaran, masih kecil. Baru naksir segitu aja matanya udah terlihat seperti 'Aku-jatuh-cinta'."

"Aku sihh asyik aja, yang penting bisa ngeliat Tao baby yang mempermalukan diri sendiri iya kan?" Baekhyun tertawa jahil.

"Nggak lucu Baekhyun hyung, terus?" Sambar Tao.

"Aku dan Lay ngikutin namja itu, Tao-ie, dan gak sampai lima menit kami sudah duduk berdampingan. Ternyata Kris mata bagus itu galaknya minta ampun"

"Galak?"

"Asli. Galak be-ge-te. Pokoknya amit-amit deh, Tao! Dingin banget tuhh cowok. Waktu kamu jadi Romeo gagu ditengah panggung aja kami ketawa kegirangan, eh dia malah melotot. Ihhh me-nge-ri-kan. Nyaris gagal jantung kita waktu itu ya, Lay? Iya kan?"

"Ah, yang penting matanya bagus" Lamun Lay.

"Tuh, kan? Gagal jantung enggak, sakit jiwa iya. Sama aja parahnya, kan?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum gila sendiri.

"Kebanyakan senyum Baekhyun hyung. Ntar giginya kering lagi. Terus?" Ucap Tao lagi.

"Ya nggak ada terus, lagi. Cuma segitu. Kan tadi aku udah bilang, ceritanya pendek. Ya gitu doang. Lay si putri malu batal suka, bener nggak, Lay? Jangan-jangan mata lagi yang kamu omongin, aku bosen tau"

"Tapi matanya memang BAGUS!" Teriak Lay setengah pututs asa. Dan sekali lagi Tao dan Baekhyun menyahutinya dengan tawa.

HAHAHAHAHA~

"Stop,stop Tao nggak tahan lagi" Akhirnya Tao capek juga. Diaturnya napasnya. "Baekhyun hyung benar-bener keterlaluan kalau cerita" Katanya menyalahkan Baekhyun, lalu ikut duduk disamping Lay.

"Lay gege benar-benar suka sama dia ya?" Tanya Tao lembut. Didorongnya sedikit bahu Lay dengan bahunya sendiri. Lay cuman menunduk malu. "Kalau gitu, kita cari bareng aja si Kris itu yuk?"

"Ahh, paling-paling Tao- Cuma mau mempermalukan mu didepan Kris mu itu. Jangan mau Lay. Naksir cowok itu senengnya Cuma didepannya doang sisanya makan hati. Siksaan batin! Belum lagi kamu jadi males ngapa-ngapain, pelajarmu jadi berantakan semua" Sergah Baekhyun.

"Ah siapa bilang. Baekhyun hyung sok tau ahh. Cinta sama pelajaran bisa jalan bareng kok" Tukas Tao.

"Iya, dengan catatan itu cowok nggak ninggalin kamu patah hati dan nangis-nangis, sampai-sampai kamu nggak bisa belajar. Udah cowok lari rapor ikut kebakaran, apalagi yang kurang?" Bantah Baekhyun, sambil terus mengompori Lay. Dia pura-pura nggak lihat tampang Tao yang protes. "Aku sihh terserah kamu Lay, tapi nasehat dari namja yang abis diputusin sama cowoknya—"

"SIAPA BILANG TAO DIPUTUSIIIN?"

"Whatever dehh" Kata Baekhyun santai, "Tapi Lay, mendingan omongan Tao-ah kamu saring baik-baik dehh, soalnya belum tentu juga cocok sama kamu. Jatuh cinta itu lebih banyak ngerepotinnya. Bisa-bisa kita maunya bengong dan melamun, nulis puisi cintalah, surat cintalah, pokoknya buang-buang waktu gitu dehh. Boro-boro bikin PR atau belajar buat ulangan, nyiapin buku buat besok aja suka lupa"

"Udah,udah,nggak usah nyindir gitu donk, Baekhyun hyung! Tao tau kok, hidup Tao memang lagi berantakan. Tapi itu bukan gara-gara cowok, melainkan hormon. Iya, bener. Hormonlah yang bikin Tao mismanagement begini."

"Mau hormone kek,PMS kek, gejolak remaja kek, yang jelas kamu rugi sendiri. Heran aku. Apa susahnya sih pelajaran kamu Tao sampai terancam gak naik kelas segala dan masuk daftar murid yang mesti dibimbing dan ikutan program belajar-mengajar?"

"Eh, Baekhyun hyung nggak usah sok begitu deh! Mentang-mentang kamu pinter, semua Baekhyun hyung anggap gampang" Tukas Tao kesal. Padaha sih sebenarnya dia tau Baekhyun nggak bermaksud meledek, dan yaah… omongannya ada benernya juga. Tao tahu, Baekhyun itu sebenarnya baik, tapi gitu dehh, namja itu kelewat ambisiusm terlalu serius nanggepin sekolah. Apa-apa dianggap pembuktian, siapa-siapa dianggap saingan. Ngototan dan nyolotan kalau soal nilai. Gitu terus. Sampai kadang-kadang Tao bertanya, kalau mereka gak temenan kayak gini? Kayaknya gak mungkin deh, mengingat semangat bersaing Baekhyun nggak pandang bulu itu.

Beda sama Lay yang kalem kayak sampan ditengah danau tenang. Dia itu lebih banyak dengerin dan cenderung pasif. Sikapnya boleh dibilang hampir selalu manis dan baik hati, kecuali gerutuannya yang konyol dan aneh itu. Pokoknya bisa dibilang dia hampir selalu ngalah sama kedua temannya yang temperamental.

"Kamu tahu bukan itu maksud aku. Kamu itu sebenarnya pinter BabyTao. Dan asal kamu pake setengah aja otak kamu itu, kamu pasti bisa dehh ngatasin semua pelajaran kamu. Masa sih belajar aja mesti dibimbing dan diawasi kakak kelas dua belas? Malu dong sama semut"

"Iya,iya. Udah ah, Baekhyun hyung nyebelin banget. Ntar juga nilai Tao bagus semua kok, dan semuanya berkat kakak kelas dua belas" Tukas Tao seenaknya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Tao memang susah diajak serius. Semua dianggap gampang. Semua dianggap enteng. " Huang Zi Tao. Kamu sadar nggak sihh kamu itu udah hampir gak naik kelas"

"Iiiihhh. Tenang aja, kenapa? Eh, Lay gege kalau gege beneran naksir sama si Kris itu, ikutan belajar sama aku yuk, Tao gak keberatan kok" Ujar Tao dengan manisnya.

"Eh? Nggak, nggak usah, Tao… nggak dehh" Geragap Lay.

"Ya, jelas nggak bisa dong, Lay. Emangnya kelompok belajar. Kamu ada-ada aja sihh Tao. Kamu pikir wajib-mentoran kamu itu piknik apa? Sadar dong! Leeteuk Songsaenim kan udah bilang, kamu itu udah masuk kotak hitam. Nilai mata pelajaran Tao pada kebakaran. Mending kalau lima semua, ini ada dua yang empat. Cuma keajaiban yang bisa nyelamatin kamu Tao, dan biarpun amit-amit, semoga aja Kris yang galak itu bisa mendatangkan keajaiban" Sambar Baekhyun.

"Iyaa, Tao" Lay buru-buru ikut menimpali, "Kamu tuh nggak usah pake mikirin aku deh. Kamu mesti serius belajar sama Kris. Denger-denger, oraknya paling encer diseluruh kelas dua belas. Ditambah kalau dari segi bintang, kamu sama dia cocok tuh kerja samanya. Kamu kan Taurus, dia Scorpio, pas banget tuhh kerja samanya. Kamu sebenarnya beruntung dapetin dia sebagai mentor" Bisik Lay serius, nah, satu lagi cirri khas Lay gegenya ini selain gerutuan yag suka asal, dia memang percaya banget sama ramalan bintang.

"Lay gege serius banget sih? Aku aja tenang-tenang aja kok. Jangan takut deh, Tao pasti naik kelas kok. Baekhyun hyung aja yang sukanya nakut-nakutin, dasar nyebelin" Ujar Tao.

"Kamu juga nyebelin Tao. Kamu itu memang udah kebengatan, Tao. Udah males, kebanyakan cuek, lagi. Nah, sekarang udah bagus kamu gak punya pacar. Pertahanin aja dulu status mu itu, Tao, biar focus dulu dipelajaran" Omel Baekhyun.

"Iya,iya, halmeoni. Cerewet banget sihh" Gerutu Tao. "Lay gege juga. Tau aja bintang dia. Cieee.. Lay gege. Lay gege! Kenapa sih melotot kayak kucing abis nelen duri ikan begitu—"

"Eh, uhh, ituu… Kris"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun dan Tao kontan berpaling dan memandang ke ujung koridor, melihat seorang namja yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Cakep, itu jelas. Dan meskipun tampangnya mengingatkan kita sama Wu Yi Fan waktu muncul pertama kali di _Somewhere Only We Know, _ada juga miripnya sedikit dengan Jacob-nya _Twilight _diwajah tampannya itu, lengkap dengan rahang tegasnya. Tingginya, sekitar seratus delapan puluh tujuh sentimeter.

.

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao?" Hmm… suaranya yang berat dan dalam sukses membuat telinga yang mendengar bergetar puas. Wajahnya dipasang sedingin mungkin, sama sekali tidak ada sedikitpun senyum dibibirnya. Sepasang mata dengan sorot yang tajam dibingkai dengan bulu mata hitam yang tebal.

Lay gege benar, matanya bagus, begitu catat Tao. Garis mulutnya yang tegas khas cowok banget (?), dan yang paling menarik dari keseluruhan wajahnya adalah rambutnya yang hitam (Bayangin Kris gege di film barunya xD ) yang diacak gak beraturan, berayun-ayun mengikuti langkahnya (?)

"Bukan aku" Tukas Baekhyun, nggak pake senyum juga. Ngapain juga ramah sama cowok model beginian? Pikirnya. Dia langsung menunjuk Tao yang berada disebelahnya. Zhang Yixing hanya sanggu menatap sebentar, terus buru-buru menunduk malu dan sepertinya Lay gege hanya bisa curi-curi pandang dari sudut mata. Nggak kuat…

"Siap, kakak kelas dua belas," Ujar Tao sambil tersenyum lebar dan member hormat dengan tangan kanan didahi. Sayang namja itu tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Kontan senyum Tao langsung pudar.

"Aku Kris. Kamu udah telat satu jam dari jadwak belajar mengajar kita."

"Emang udah mulai?" Ujar Tao gak ngerti.

"Udah terima surat edarannya?" Suara berat itu mulai terdengar seper anjing harder menggonggong. Namja tampan itu memang tampan tapi wajahnya dingin sedingin-dinginnya. Tajem-tajem kayak duri landak.

Baekhyun dan Lay diam-diam melangkah menjauh sedikit. Takuuuuuuttt.

"Surat edaran?" Tao memandang kebingungan, setelah itu ia kembali memikirkan surat edaran yang Kris bilang "Oh, surat yang dibagiin hari Senin itu kan maksudnya ge?" Ujar Tao sambil terus menyerocos. "Terima sih, tapi mana Tao tahu itu surat penting, jadi aku masukin aja ke tas, belum sempat dibuka kok, jadi—"

"Di situ ditulis jadwal B-M kita hari ini, jam empat tepat" Namja itu masih aja memasang wajah dingin. Kaku.

"Yah, maaf ge aku gak tahu.. maaf deh" Tao merongoh isi tasnya namun tetap saja kertas dicarinya itu sama sekali tidak ketemu, jadi Tao berjongkok dan menuangkan seluruh isi ranselnya ke lantai koridor.

"Ya sekarang kamu udah tahu. Lain kali kalau dapat surat edaran, dibuka. Kalau gitu, besok kamis kamu aku tunggu. Jam empat tepat, di kelas XII B"

"Yah.. kamis aku ngga bis—" Tao mengadah, tapi namja cakep bertampang jutek itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

Sedetik….

Dua detik…

"Tuh kan aku bilang. Dia dingin kayak es" Baekhyung langsung membuka pembicaraan. "Aku heran kamu bisa suka dia Lay"

"Siapa yang suka?" Sangkal Lay, tapi kayaknya nggak ada yang meratiin, soalnya Tao dan Baekhyun malah asyik memunguti muntahan tas Tao. Buru-buru Lay ikutan jongkok dan ikut membantu, jantungnya kembali berdegup normal. Meskipun tadi Lay sempat iri dengan Tao karena bisa dibimbing belajar dengan Kris, namun sekarang Lay malah bersyukur dia itu bukan Tao. Bisa pingsan Lay kalau dia harus berhadapan dengan namja es itu. Yaa ampuuuunnn… ganteng banget.

"Kamu tuhh kebiasaan deh Tao. Di mana-mana isi ransel itu main ditumpahin gitu aja" Omel Baekhyun.

"Lagian itu orang sok galak banget hyung. Kamu kamu aku tunggu. Bla bla bla.. bossy banget ya? Sial. Padahal kamis kan Tao udah janjian sama Wuchun. Hhhh gimana dong, Baekhyun hyung?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Ya nggak gimana-gimana. Kamu mesti datang, titik. Pergi sama Wuchun kan bisa kapan-kapan… inget, nilai kamu Tao yang anjlok, nasib kamu tergantung sama Kris. Kasih tahu aja terus terang ke Wuchun. Aku yakin dia ngerti kok" Bujuk Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang suka ke Tao dua minggu yang lalu hyung. Udah berkali-kali dia nagih jawaban Tao. Tao—"

"Kamu sama Wuchun itu pasti gak bakal jadian sama dia kan?" Baekhyun menatap Tao penuh selidik. Tatapan tajam tanpa berkedip. Tao langsung mendengus, yang membuat Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Tao. "TAAAOOOO! Kamu gak suka sama Wuchun kan?"

Tao menggeleng lemah. "Nggak sih. Tapi dia kan jago banget main basketnya.."

"Ya udah, terseraaaahh! Kamu sendiri nanti yang ngadepin yang namanya Kris itu" Tukas Baekhyun. "Paling gak kamu diterkam hidup-hidup sama si Harder"

Trrt.. Trtt.. ada sms masuk. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan membaca isi pesan tersebut. Keningnya berkerut. Dia cepat-cepat memasukan kembali ponselnya tanpa membalas sms tersebut.

"Ya, Tao, tadi aja Kris udah marah banget. Ntar kalau dia gak mau ngajarin kamu gimana coba?" Timpal Lay cemas.

"Ya Tao pasrah aja. Pokoknya hari kamis Tao mau ketemu Kris dulu. Udah terlanjur janji ge. Soal Kris Herder si manusia jadi-jadian itu ntar aja aku pikirin. Masa sih dia mau galak terus? Pegel, tauuu" Tao tertawa enteng dan berdiri seraya menepil-nepuk celana panjangnya. "Pulang yuk?" Ajaknya. Dia memandang Lay dan…. Baekhyun "Ada apan Hyung?"

Baekhyun mendongkak dari ponselnya yang barusan kembari mengantarkan sms untuknya. Sms aneh. Ia menatap Tao curiga. "Kamu berdua gak ngerjaiin aku kan?" Tanyanya.

"Apaan sihh hyung tiba-tiba nuduh seperti itu" Sambar Tao.

Baekhyun memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan kening berkerut. Sepasang matanya memandang dengan curiga dan penuh selidik.

"Woi! Ntar lompat tuh mata hyung dipake melotot kayak gitu. Ada apa sih?" Ujar Tao.

"Nggak, nggak pa-pa" Ia sekali lagi mengembalikan ponselnya kedalam tas. "Ada yang isengin aku kayaknya. Aku kira itu kamu Tao-ie"

"Ih, malas banget. Hidup Tao aja udah ribet. Lay gege mungkin" Sahut Tao asal.

Lay menggeleng-geleng. Enak aja si Tao. Dia kan paling pantang ngisengin orang.

"Emang ngisengin kamu siapa hyung?" Lanjut Tao lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Nggak penting. Yuk pulang. Aku gak mau ditanyaan panjang-lebar sama eomma karena pulang telat. Ribet"

TBC

Annyeong '_'/

Hahaha Xiao back~ Xiao Back dengan akun baru/?

Soalnya akun yang lama gak bisa kebuka masa -_-

Lupa password memang nyebelin –-"

Oh iya Selamat Berpuasa yang menjalani -^^-

Xiao juga lagi puasa nihh hehehe sekedar info ff Crazy Love bakal publish abis puasa soalnya ratingnya bakalan Xiao naikin (?)

Doain Xiao yaahh puasanya bakalan full kayak tahun lalu *-*

Mohon maaf kalau Xiao ada salah yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja m_-_m

.

.

.

Untuk Chapter depan Baekhyun mau dipasangin sama

Kai

Atau

Chanyeol

Atau mungkin

Taeyeon (?) #dijitak

Ayo dipilih/?

.

.

.

Jangan panggil Author -_- Panggilnya Xiao atau Xiaoming aja aja . Umur Mika masih 17 tahun lohh (?)

.

.

.

Gomawo yang sudah baca '-'/

Twitter : XiaoLuMin

Pin BB : 76131214

Mind to review?

Sign,

Huang Xiaoming


End file.
